


Talk To Him

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Seamus encourages Y/n to talk to Harry about his feelings, not liking to see the boy upset.





	Talk To Him

Seamus turned around, hearing the rustling of paper to see y/n sat in the library, alone, as he always was.

The boy sighed. He knew y/n hated being the brother of the famous Harry Potter.

Y/n was always overlooked, forgotten about while everyone else seemed to give all the attention to Harry.

He didn’t mind it at first. He was different to his brother, quieter and more introverted. But he always had his brother to stick with, to keep him safe. That was until they came to Hogwarts.

Ever since the first year, Harry had left y/n for his friends.

While he understood that Harry needed to know people besides himself, y/n found it much harder to make any friends, spending almost the entirety of the past four years alone.

Everything he did was overshadowed by Harry.

Y/n had the better grades, was better with magic and was far superior to Harry in almost every way. Yet, being The Boy Who Lived was always what people thought about immediately, y/n just being the other Potter, the one who didn’t matter, the one who wasn’t anything special.

“You ok there?”

Y/n looked up, his gaze averting from the window and up to the other boy in front of him.

“M-me?”

“Yes, you”, Seamus chuckled, sitting beside y/n.

“Uh, y-yea”.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute, Seamus eventually asking y/n what was wrong.

Y/n looked up at the boy, feeling a sense of peace around him and took a deep breath, explaining all the ways he felt worthless and inferior compared to his older brother.

Seamus listened intently, his heart aching for y/n.

He was a sweet boy, quiet but kind and gentle. Seamus wanted to see him happier, for whatever reason, he didn’t know. But he did know he was going to help.

“Why don’cha go talk to ‘im?”

Y/n looked at Seamus, seeing him smiling and nodding, deciding maybe it was worth a shot.

He waited in the common room until Harry came in, Ron and Hermione following behind him.

“H-harry? Can we talk?”

Harry looked at his brother and nodded, Hermione and Ron going up to bed.

“What is it?”

Y/n explained his feelings, how he was left out, made to feel unwanted and missing his brother.

Harry listened intently, feeling awful that the one person he had at the Dursleys, the one person he held it together for was feeling abandoned.

“I’m sorry y/n. I-I didn’t realize. I should’ve realized. I’m so sorry. Can you-can you forgive me?”

Y/n saw the pleading stare Harry was giving him, not that he needed to. Y/n never blamed Harry for any of it. He understood it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel lonely.

“Of course Harry. Can we maybe go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

Harry nodded, smiling at his brother and walking up to the dormitories together.

“Harry, I want that one”.

Harry looked at the sweet y/n wanted and told him to buy it himself.

“Hey, you’re the one who said I was being treated, so get me those exploding bonbons”.

Harry rolled his eyes, asking for the sweets and paying, handing them over to y/n and exiting Honeydukes.

“So…where to now?”

Y/n shrugged, his mouth filled with three bonbons at once.

“Y/n! Wait up”.

Y/n and Harry turned around, Seamus running up to them, Dean not far behind.

“So, you-you know?” he asked, tilting his head towards Harry slightly.

Y/n nodded, chuckling as he chewed on the bonbons, feeling them exploding in his mouth.

There was an awkward silence after that, y/n and Seamus just staring at each other, not noticing the smirks Harry and Dean were giving them.

“Great! Well, good luck”, Seamus said after a few seconds, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

He began walking away, quickly stopping when a hand grabbed onto his forearm.

He looked at the owner of the hand, y/n standing close to him, a blush on his face.

Without a word, y/n leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Seamus’ cheek, running back to his brother and dragging him away.

Seamus stood there, his cheeks heating as a wave of happiness spread throughout his body, smiling slightly as his fingers danced across the patch of skin y/n’s lips had just blessed.

“Finally”, Dean muttered, walking off, Seamus needing to catch up to him once his brain began working again, overjoyed that maybe he had a chance with y/n.


End file.
